


Hey wake up, Shawn Mendes is here!

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When my mum comes into my bedroom, telling me that Shawn Mendes is at our front door, I wasn't expecting him to be actually there!





	Hey wake up, Shawn Mendes is here!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I came up with. I wish that this would happen to me!
> 
>  
> 
> If this story gets to 10 reads, I will do a part two about what happens after I let Shawn in, so get reading. What are you still doing, reading the notes. Hahah

This story starts with a dream that I am having. A dream about angels and demons, and two brothers, called Sam and Dean. 

Sam and Dean are hunting a monster that lures people into the shadows and kills them. Sam and Dean have their flashlights ready to shine it into the darkness as they walk through the neighbourhood. Sam hears something behind him so he turns to see a horrible creature standing there, arms outstretched. Sam quickly shines his flashlight on the creature and it screeches a horrific scream. The creature backs away slightly, enough for Sam to get out of its reach zone.

Sam yells at Dean to get his attention and Dean spins around, seeing the creature come up behind Sam, he tells at Sam to drop to the ground before taking aim and shooting at the creature. He manages to kill the creature, it disappears in a big cloud of black smoke. Dean runs to Sam and picks him up off the ground before they both walk back to the impala

Just as Sam and Dean get to the impala, my dream was interrupted by my mother opening my door and walking over to my curtains to open them.

I turn over and place my pillow over my head.

"5 more minutes...."  
"I could give you five minutes but Shawn Mendes is at the door."

I turn around to look at her.

"Mum, that joke is getting old..."  
"If you don't believe me, then check for yourself."

I slowly get out of bed and put on my dressing gown before looking into my mirror and fixing my hair. I brush it out and place it in a ponytail before walking to the front door. I open the door and my mum wasn't joking, Shawn Mendes was standing in front of me.

"Oh my god!"

I couldn't stop the words before they came out of my mouth. Shawn turns and faces me, he smiles from ear to ear.

"It's great to meet you too, Sarah Fairchild."

I couldn't contain myself, I unlock the screen door and walk, as calmly as I could, over to Shawn. He smiles at me and I smile back. 

"Hi Shawn. Would you like to come in?"  
"That would be lovely."

I walk over to the door and hold it open as Shawn walks through the door. I step inside and close the door behind me. Shawn waits until I step in front of him and I ask him to wait in the living room while I got dressed.

I quickly walk into my bedroom and get dressed before walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I spray myself with my Shawn Mendes perfume before walking back into the living room. 

Mum walks in and I look at her, mouthing a silent 'oh my god' to her, she laughs and sits down on the couch. She looks at me and I smile at her, I smile back before directing my attention to Shawn.

This has got to be the best wake up call, I have ever received.

The end.


End file.
